


Why don't you love me?

by Bird_Of_Scarlet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/pseuds/Bird_Of_Scarlet





	Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?

What is it about me that puts you off? That when I catch your eye, you look away. Why do you hide from me? Turning away like you want nothing to do with me. Why don't you want to see me?

Why don't you love me?

Is it how I act? How I get excited over the smallest things? How I feel broken over things that shouldn't bother me? How I laugh and I cry? I don't want to go back into a shell. Do you want me to?

Why don't you love me?

Is it how I look? Skin with spots and a stomach that sticks out. Am I too short? Am I too chubby? Please look at me and tell me what's wrong with me. What do you see that you don't like? Please tell me. I want to know why you don't smile when you see me. Why am I not worth your happiness?

Why don't you love me?

is it how I think? How I'm trying to stay whole when I know I was never whole in the first place? How I'm trying to help, even when I can't help myself? How I'd fall at their feet but never find my own? I want to reach out to you but you'll still never meet my gaze.

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you find comfort in me?

In your life, I am the one that will always be here. From the second you were born to your final hour. I will be with you. I will always love you.

I hope you know that.

I will always be with you.

So let me love you.

Look at me.

And let me love you.

Through the glass, I'm looking at you. I'll always be there for you. Wavering in a shop window as you pass along the street and in the shine of a screen. Look me in the eyes and let yourself love me.

Why can't you love me?

See my expression, mirroring yours. See me smile and you'll smile too.

I promise.

I don't like to see you frown. It makes me frown too. Just like you.

Come close to me, as I draw closer to you in turn, and look me in the eyes. Let yourself love me as I love you. Look me in the eyes as let yourself love me. It's nice to love me.

I promise.  
   
Let me love you, and let yourself love me.

I want to see you happy.

I want to be happy.

Why don't you love me?

Look at me, please tell me.

Why can't you love me?

Because I want to love me too.


End file.
